Talk:Diablo III
Fansites I updated the fansites, and added the biggest one, diabloii.net. Also removed planetdiablo.com, as it is nothing more than a speck (less than rank 100 000 on the net). I was thinking that it might be a good starting benchmark, before a possible third game, to have 100 000 rank on Alexa (or other similar site, if there is one) as benchmark to be shown? I'll register a bit later and help out more =) -- 20:21, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Yes, please register and help out :] Atrumentis 09:26, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Interview "in an interview with an ex-worker of Blizzard North he reveals that Blizzard already had it at the initial parts of its making, and according to him it would be a MMORPG set in heaven." Mind linking the source? It's hardly definate information without a reference http://www.gamingsteve.com/archives/2006/02/rumor_diablo_ii.php Fansites Why were they deleted? For an unannounced game, it seems very fitting to include a list of fansites. Especially since a wiki does not provide speculation, thats what fansites are for. In a way it is advertising, but it is also providing helpful links for anyone looking for DIII information. Alright, maybe it is too much on the side of advertising. I'll leave it deleted. Atrumentis 08:49, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Plotline comments Comments such as "Imperious speculated..." and the note about Belial and Co should not go without a source. Please, someone, manifest a link to these elusive things 06:10, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::I think most of the speculation comes from the aformentioned fansites. Would they allow us to link to them? Thanks for your concern anyway. Cheers from the Mobokill 06:55, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::: So it's actually just speculation instead of cryptic insinuations from interviews? Perhaps a change of words is in order to avoid this confusion if this is the case 05:43, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Avatars They were nice. I kinda found them useful. And seeing how those are all the monsters in the game we've seen, I don't they should have been deleted. And, man, do you have an obsession with Xiansai Dan (talk) 19:38, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :Woohoo... XI-AN-SAI, XI-AN-SAI. Or however that's pronounced. Yes. I'd love to see that come true. And it's a very logical rumor, imho. And I love those Kung fu films. With the spears going like ... So fast and the people moving like they're all superman. So there. About the Avatars, the images were already used in the monster pages. But, if it was useful, I have no probs. I just thought that having a list of monsters seen would make people click on the links and hence improve viewership. Anyways, I'll revert it. OK? That can be done kinda easily. And sorry I went off snoring without any message. I was too ... Tired. "Today's a Saturday!!!" - Mobokill 01:36, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ::On that note, and going a little off topic, are we sure that the Xiansai civilization is full of Archers and Spearmen, or is that speculation. Jedigeneral 23:42, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :::Yes. It is speculation :( Most of this page is speculation. But it is supported by the fact that most of the bows and spear type uniques have exotic names. Note to self- make a list of all such items in Xiansai. And historically, the Chinese are famous for their spears and arrows. I think. Anyone from China? Thanks for reminding me. "Woohoo!!! New class(es) gonna be revealed at Blizzcon!!!" - Mobokill 00:39, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :::Um... well, China's actually most famous for gunpowder. But they did have pretty good bows and spears! Haha. But yeah, I believe many of the so-called "Asian-Themed" items are bows (like Kuko Shakaku) or spears (The Dragon Chang or Hone Sundan). There are some other miscellaneous items (The Jade Tan Do or Mang Song's Lesson) that have similarly themed names, however, so personally I don't think anyone can be sure about what Xiansai is gonna feature. The article does say "supposed" home, however, so that may be speculative enough. Maybe some "however"s or "perhaps"es can be added too, but eh :D. Speaking of, I can compile the unique "Asian-Themed" items if you want, while I'm doing my stuff :P. CologneCerroneHoudini 00:48, 21 August 2008 (UTC) External links Do we really need external links in French, Belgian or Russian? This is an English site, shouldn't external links be in English also? - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 06:06, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :Yes that's right... "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 08:25, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Class avatars who/how/when were they made? they look nice but are they going to be made for each of them as they are announced? Just wondering - wizard looks bare without it... EDIT: also sorry for the re-edits I'm sort of stumbling around with a small light radius here, hopefully as my experience in editing increases, my light radius will expand :P --Ethersturm 02:55, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::Well, yes, the pages are bare. Sorry bout that. Hopefully someone, such as you can join in and add the images and concept art. I have almost null knowledge of pics and images and how to use them in the pages :P So that's why I hadn't used anything in the page. Well, if you have the time, can you fill in the skills section from the skill tree in shacknews?? The link's in the Diablo news section of the main page. I'm at college now so I don't have the time to copy-paste two windows now... :( sorry again. About the light radius, maybe what you need in the Darksight Helm. No wait, it lowers the light radius :D "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 03:24, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I can do that... But I meant the little box with the name in it like Female/Male barbarian and Female/Male witch doctor from ingame screenshots, I doubt I could reproduce that exact style from just looking at it... --Ethersturm 04:08, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Fansites III There was a discussion about fansites in general a bit above here, but I think we should probably take a bunch of them, of different languages, or just have the top 3 or so here in English only, and then make a Diablo Fansites article, like wowwiki.com has. Diii.net (old Diabloii.net) is obviously the biggest, and then comes DiabloFans.com. We should add other sites such as Diablo3-esp.com as well, but on that fansites page or so. -- 10:25, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :Well, that is a sensitive topic... It's hard to have clear cut line between fansites that deserve to be included and spam, sites that just use this wiki to get more users. DiabloFans and Diii.net are included because of their importance. There were sites in the external links of this article that had just been barely created, and some were not updated in ages... - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 18:57, 29 October 2008 (UTC)